O Anfitrião
by nightofdrunkeness
Summary: yaoi, lemon, Milo\Camus\Milo, UA. Além do mundo dos homens, em um outro, mágico, o herdeiro ao trono some. A realeza, dotada de grande poder, rege e harmoniza tal lugar fantástico. Agora, com o príncipe a ser encontrado e o rei prestes a morrer...


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya nem nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem.

**Summary:** yaoi, lemon, Milo\Camus\Milo, UA. Além do mundo dos homens, em um outro, mágico, o herdeiro ao trono some. A realeza, dotada de grande poder, rege e harmoniza tal lugar fantástico. Agora, com o príncipe a ser encontrado e o rei prestes a morrer, resta ao mago real, mais poderoso na escala da magia após a realeza, encontrar o herdeiro antes que o equilíbrio entre o mundo e seus habitantes seja rompido.

**O Anfitrião**

_**Capítulo 1: Contrato**_

Milo olhou para seu bracelete dourado onde residia a bela pedra rubra. Aquela pedra única, incrustada apenas no bracelete de seu braço direito, era a prova de que ele deveria fazer o que fosse necessário para descobrir, o quanto antes, o filho perdido de seu rei. Não havia muito tempo: a cor da pedra no bracelete do mago indicava uma cor marcante e presente no governante do reino, e como esta não mais era verde, o atual rei morreria a qualquer momento.

Ali, naquele reino protegido pela magia, ninguém havia conseguido encontrar o futuro herdeiro – quando fora seqüestrado na infância desesperara-se e acabara por desprender tanta magia que fora transportado para algum lugar por ela definido, sem padrão nem lógica.

O mago, que desempenhava o importante papel de ensinar aos reis como controlar seus próprios poderes e substituí-los em caso de sua ausência, exasperava-se com a idéia de não conseguir encontrar o príncipe. Passou a mão pelos longos fios dourados e suspirou. Olhando para o espelho acabara por encontrar uma resposta para a difícil tarefa de encontrar o herdeiro: teria que quebrar a lei de nunca interferir no mundo dos homens; aquele era o único lugar onde ainda não haviam procurado pelo príncipe.

Milo fechou os olhos e inspirou todo o ar que pôde para os pulmões. Quando abriu os belos orbes azuis proferiu o feitiço em frente ao espelho emoldurado em ouro:

-A floresta que nos guarda é guardiã de magias tão profundas quanto possivelmente profanas; a água que sorvemos nos lábios é sagrada pela bênção de nosso rei; nossa vida é senão um sopro de amor. – o mago sabia a importância dessas palavras iniciais: eram elas que destrancavam o poder de dentro de seu corpo e o encaminhavam para o bel uso de quem as proferisse, sendo este Milo ou qualquer outro.

Ele continuou:

-Peço às forças que nos regem, a nós e ao nosso mundo, que me levem para além das fronteiras a nós impelidas pela grande força de nossa floresta guardiã, de quem retiramos nossa magia e vida. Peço com tudo que há dentro de mim para que me ouçam essas forças e me permitam ver o mundo dos homens sem fé na magia e no poder, para que me permitam procurar e trazer o herdeiro do trono há tanto desaparecido.

Por alguns instantes o ar parou; o mago sabia que um feitiço para quebrar uma lei, se não fosse feito pela família real, cobraria seu preço e dependeria da aprovação da própria floresta.

O vento voltou a correr, porém, desta vez, escandaloso. O mago pensou ouvir o ar corrente gritar. Mas não era simplesmente o vento: era a voz do mundo.

-Só uma parte sua.

Isso havia sido tudo, mas fora o suficiente para Milo entender que seu feitiço poderia se cumprir em parte. Olhou ao seu redor e pegou a adaga bem ornamentada que se encontrava em cima da mesa de centro de seu quarto.

-Para que eu veja, e para que vá e volte com meu príncipe: que esta parte de mim se transforme, crie asas, e só volte com o herdeiro querido. – ditas essas palavras o mago levou a adaga cintilante ao olho direito e o pôs em sacrifício para a criação de um belo pássaro excentricamente azul; um azul tão límpido quanto o olho que lhe dera origem. Ainda com um gemido preso em sua garganta e se contorcendo de dor, ordenou-lhe: - Vá e encontre o príncipe; ele é o único no mundo dos homens que possui o crucifixo real: pendurada em um cordão de belas pedras azuis, uma grande cruz de ouro é a marca pela qual deves procurar. Ou se usa um bracelete de ouro com uma pedra da mesma cor tua, visível este apenas para os que crêem, não tenhais dúvida, é ele. Agora vai.

_- Fim do capítulo I -_

_**Continua...**_


End file.
